During normal testing of telecommunications equipment, the telecommunications equipment are placed in racks and connected by cabling as if set up in its intended operating environment. After testing is complete, the cables connecting the telecommunications equipment within the equipment racks are removed in order to allow for transportation of the equipment racks containing the telecommunications equipment to their intended site. The process of removing, and subsequently installing at the operating site, cables from the telecommunications equipment may cause subsequent operational problems despite the fact that the telecommunications equipment have been fully tested. Therefore, it is desirable to transport the telecommunications equipment without having to remove the cable connections between the telecommunications equipment.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an apparatus that can be used in transporting equipment racks containing telecommunications equipment without disconnecting cabling between the telecommunications equipment. A need has also arisen for a transport apparatus that can be easily installed while the telecommunications equipment are cabled together.